glass half empty
by yukineIGH
Summary: NAMITAS;- letting our eyes adjust to the light just hurts too much these days.


.glass half empty.  
looking at the **darker** side of things

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of Sora's heart Naminé feels it.

A warmth so fluid its silky fingers could be a caress, and Naminé wants to take that feeling and keep it. She wants to grasp it in both hands and hold it in the prison of her palms, like it could be his hand. Although she knows his hand could never be so smooth, she likes to think it could.

And this warmth spreads until she's bathing in the glow. Naminé can feel the cold sweat of guilt sliding off and she's smiling as her eyes close.

It feels like a heart.

(_and darling where's your green screen of envy now_?)

Naminé wakes but she doesn't open her eyes. There's rough grain against her skin and somewhere in Somebody's heart she remembers its called sand – like the bits in an hourglass, she knows. That bright yellow feeling is still pressing against her, but it's distant.

Like memories.

And maybe she can hear waves, but it's more like the glossy timespan of a youth that isn't hers. There's more music in his eyes. She likes to think it's her hand he took, held, _grasped_ like he couldn't, wouldn't, _did_ let go.

It shocks Naminé to hear a sudden laugh sound, so wonderful and new and beautiful in the waterlogged silence that she has to open her eyes. But the daylight glare stings and she misses the two boys who giggle past her. Their innocence is poison to her mind, the yesterday that never was and the tomorrow that will never be.

"Should I be curious?"

(_and darling all he left were fingerprints on your non-existent heart_)

Naminé looks up and she catches her breath, but lets it slip back. There's a boy, or a man, or something in between – but he stands next to her and there's this quiet vibe of broken steel in a crystal frame. There's darkness, but she ignores it. It's only the ashes of a fire that got burnt out long ago.

"Should you?" she says and her voice is soaked with light, but not innocence. The other angels left, and she sings alone. She's bulletproof glass with cracks underneath, a rainbow that takes its shine from the sun. The colours washed out and she was left with a blank canvas, but she understands that it's her and it's meant to be that way.

He smiles, a little quirk of the lips, and she gets it. There's too much evil in the smirk but she wants to bask in the shadowed gesture of happiness and forget the chill, so she looks away.

"I'm a shell," he says. "It's all dust, your light - no magic. Everything will return to the dark someday."

"If there was nothing," he says. "If there was nothing but an empty space…"

"Then that space would be black."

"Like me."

She looks at him, clumsy jigsaw pieces of half-truths dancing behind her eyes.

"It's better to be something than to be nothing."

And he looks at her, lamplit eyes walking shivers down her spine.

"Is it?"

(_and darling where's your half-full-skies of hope now_?)

Sometime later they're both lying in the hourglass sand and Naminé blushes when she thinks about how close he is because – _oh god _– he looks like -

Her silent chest aches.

She's seen the boys now and she knows who they are, but it isn't real – none of it is. It's a beautiful glasswork over reality, something like a dream, but the taste is bittersweet. Truth hurts, she knows. She knows so well.

He presses against her and she can feel the tremors. He shudders in his darkness and she tries to coax her light to touch his sort of broken heart and make it start.

Somewhere between them the pieces pick themselves up –

And they fit.

Perfectly.

* * *

_He holds onto her because it's comfort in fragile flesh and breakable bone, comfort in the small warmth of her secret sun and he knows he used to hate the light but when the darkness makes you numb, well, you want to feel something. And he feels. He aches from shivering and he's sick of his cold-blooded pain, sick of wandering through his other half's sort of broken heart and nearly tripping over the cracks. _

_He just wants to fall. _

_

* * *

_

This is what happens when a Sora fangirl discovers Vanitas. :D  
Ahem... Anyway, this is set during the time that Namine is fixing Sora's memories.  
It's AU - entirely possible, if you think about it. If heart's work that way and Namine's power includes this kind of thing.  
Basically, she's entered Ventus's memory of Destiny Islands and Vanitas is there because he still lives in Ventus' heart. I'm pretty sure. (Or just hoping).

(If my document manager wasn't being such a goon this thing would look SO much better)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
